meeting you again
by Elle cullen
Summary: pre twilght seen from the point of view of my own characters elle and will, the story of how they were torn apart and how they met again. better when you get into it.
1. Without you i am nothing

_**although i wish i did, i do not own twilight or any of stephenie meyers character :(**_

_4__th__ of March 1942_

_I write this in the car on the way to Tanya's, Qillutes reluctantly let us past after seeing my eyes and hearing of my fight with Alden. We were on our way to visit Tanya today, I'd seen her before during the first months of my change, she had visited often but we had only been to hers that one time. We hadn't hunted before we left, but my eyes were slowly returning to there golden colour. They were no longer scarlet but a deep maroon. My hair was black reflecting my mood. I had made _

_my skin paler and outlined my eyes in thick black liner, we were travelling as Goths today and the sight of Esme and Rosalie with thick make up and thick black tresses, was laughable. Mind you so was seeing Edward wearing a long black leather coat, he truly looked like a vampire, well more like Van Helsing from those tacky movies. We had decided that wherever we would go next me and Rosalie would be sisters and Emmett and Edward brothers, dating each other of course, even though me and Edward weren't together, we were better off a friends anyway, we had shared a kiss once but it had felt unnatural we were practically a couple anyway, he knew me and I knew him better than anyone, we held hands, comforted each other and hugged all the time we just had no romantic feelings for one another, but anyway Edward was looking for true love, I was looking for a way to get over Will preferably with a man I couldn't kill. Instead of wearing a coat like Edwards I had a black skirt on ruffled with pink lace, a tight black top, a black jacket lined with pink silk, black tights and black boots, nice ones though not butch ones. I hadn't abandoned my fashion sense. _

_We reached Tanya's, the weather was sunny so out windows were all blacked out even though most of our bodies were covered, this was the reason we were Goths. They were the only people to cover up on a sunny day. Ill finish writing later I need to hunt. _

I put my diary away. We walked slowly in Carlisle and Edward carrying our bags. Kate greeted us. "New fashion I have yet to hear about?" she asked, her skin sparkling. We beamed back our face's gleaming even through the heavy make-up. "Where's Tanya, and everyone else?" I asked Carlisle.

"Hunting" she explained "which means you can get changed" she laughed. "but of course I must take a photo or Tanya would never forgive me" she pulled out a camera, we all posed gloomy at first playing the part, then Edward put his arms around me, Emmett hugged Rosalie softly, he was still a newborn, and Carlisle held Esme's hand. Then Emmett crossed his eyes and we all giggled as Kate took the last shot.

Then I ran upstairs to the room that I would be sharing with Edward. This home smelt amazing but I couldn't think why? I stripped off and got into the shower, letting the make up run from my face and watching my hair and skin change back to there normal colour. I wasn't as pale as everyone else, I was Italian, and so I looked closer to a normal colour even though since the age of 4 I had lived in England well until after the war. I got out of the shower, and towelled my self dry. I put back on the black top with a pink bra underneath the top of which was showing, pink frenchies and a short denim skirt ripped at the bottom, and then I put on some pink heels. I made my wet hair dry into waist length platinum blonde curls, (for a change, my hair wasn't usually that pale) and put in a bright pink head band and put back on my gold locket that Will had got me and the engagement ring (nothing spectacular just a plain gold band). I flicked on some mascara and some pink bubblegum lipstick. I ran out of my room, where I was confronted by everyone, I changed their hair back and skipped down the stairs.

I was followed by my family, there was Kate already putting the photos into frames. "Hey Kate we're going hunting" said Edward taking the words right out of my mouth. She nodded and I ran out of the door, Edward racing behind me. 'Come on old man ill race you' I thought. I heard his answering thoughts 'you're on old woman'. I ran faster even though I was in front winning then he caught up and we ran at the same pace until Edward's competitive streak took over and he over took me. I raced harder catching back up for a while but it was no good he was faster, I jumped and flew into the air where I remained, flying forward in front of Edward carefully avoiding the trees. "No fair no flying!" he shouted at me, I laughed my hair flying out behind me. "Who said?" I flew at a tree scaling in less than 2 seconds; of course Edward was right behind me silent as the grave, 'you're so lucky that I knew it was you' I thought, "oh and Edward I was wearing heels so you had an unfair advantage" I pointed out.

"Like that hinders you" he also pointed out. Damn this kid was getting better at the comebacks. "oh well I thought I might as well of tried to get away with it" we were silent then as a mountain lion stalked beneath us, I looked at Edward then I jumped falling on the mountain lion beneath me. I killed the lion with one blow no fight, I didn't want to ruin my outfit, I sank my teeth into the lion its warm blood, filling my mouth. "No sharing" asked Edward he joined my sinking his teeth into its neck, we drained it in 10 seconds flat. I sat up licking my lips, "that was my kill!" I said

"We're best friends practically brother and sister get used to sharing"

"You owe me a mountain lion, now come on I want to steel the grizzly bear before Emmett gets it"

I sprinted Edward leading slightly until we reached the clearing where the bear was, wasting no time I ran at the bear, killing it after twisting its neck, as I drained it I heard Emmett's angry cry "THAT WAS MINE!" he yelled. I raised my head, the bear was empty and I was almost full, "Should have been faster get used to sharing we live together" then I kissed him full on the lips giving him a taste. Rosalie didn't complain, she knew that I didn't want him, and besides he was besotted with Rose. I was the only girl other than Esme that she trusted. Emmett swiped at me, catching me slightly on the arm but still managing to send me flying into a tree, I was so unimpressed, I ran at him pulling him up into the air, flying over 50ft before dropping him with a deafening crash that indented the ground.

"You wont be that strong forever big man, I will be" I said swooping out of his way Emmett was still a new born and for now could still tear me too shreds "come on races home I wont cheat." Surprisingly Emmett won followed by Edward, then me, then Rose. Emmett's strength made him faster at running for now, but I refused to be slower than him for much longer. But usually he ran with Rose, but I guess seeing as he had already lost his kill he didn't want to lose. On the way home we stopped to hunt a few deer, not the best I've ever tasted but I quenched my thirst.

As I walked through the door I saw Tanya, the air here smelt amazing so good, I presumed it was human. Then I saw Will, staring in dismay and the photos Kate had taken earlier, if I could have fainted I would have, he couldn't be real, he had died, I had dealt with 13years of agony. Edward reading my thoughts wrapped his arms around my waist. 'This is impossible she died, I saw the body, but that's the family that was with her, maybe, wait what's that smell? Human?' Will thought, he could obviously smell it too. I blocked him out I couldn't listen to him, "Edward, Elle, welcome, where's Carlisle and Esme? And who's this?" said Tanya. Will spun round when he heard my name, I kept my eyes away from him, what if he didn't love me anymore, "there still hunting Tanya, oh this is Rosalie, the beautiful girl Carlisle saved, I told you remember, and this is the lovely newborn Emmett who she saved, their together before you get any idea's, he's also extremely strong even for a new born" I answered, "Welcome to our home" said Tanya, I could feel Will's eyes on me, I looked at him properly, he had changed he was more gorgeous than I had remembered his muscles were more defined, his hair was longer messy and in his eyes, his eyes were golden, in short he was irresistible. He was perfect. Edward let go of me so he could give Tanya a hug, honestly when would she get the fact that he didn't want her? Tanya's thoughts caught my attention 'he doesn't think he wants me well this will show him' she thought hugging Edward, as she did images of her and Will ran through her mind, "excuse me" I said, and walked out of the room, as soon as I was out of sight I let out a stifled despairing sob and ran for it. "Tanya, you know she can read minds, that boy that she was in love with the one that died was him" I heard Edward cry. "I'm sorry I didn't know" she responded sounding aghast. "No" Will muttered. Then I heard Edward and Will cry out "wait Elle". I ran faster, but they were following and Edward was catching up with me so I flew, up into the air. I didn't want to see anyone, I couldn't bare it. I was still in love with him; I thought he had loved me too, but knowing that he didn't and that he had found someone else hurt enough, let alone seeing images of him with her. For the first time in my life I wanted to die, and I couldn't, I was indestructible, there was a way, I would go to Italy, upset the Volturi and they'd do it for me.

I brought a pen and paper in to existence, and wrote a letter to Will, I then ran back home knowing everyone was looking for me, I realised that the scent I thought must have been his, I attempted to wipe away my tears that I could cry because I was different, when a hand caught mine and Edwards eyes bored into mine, "please Elle, don't do this, Tanya was making it up to make me jealous, please, please Elle" he begged. I shook my hand out of his, "Edward you'll know what this feels like one day how much it hurts, I cant live without him anymore now that I know he's alive and with someone else it hurts too much, I don't know but its obvious he doesn't love me" the tears were running thick and fast down my face, "I understand but never forget baby I love you, and ill miss you, but you don't understand he's not with her", he said sobbing without tears. "Where is he then?" I asked.

"He's out there looking for you, he loves Tanya but not in that way"

"Edward I don't know what to believe anymore i've got to go" he looked speechless and I used this to my advantage "Ill miss you too you're my best friend" I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. I took off my chain with my mothers' wedding ring on it and placed it in his hand.

I went to where Will's scent was the strongest which I presumed was his room, and I found a love story book and pushed the note in and left, with no looking back.


	2. Please dont leave me again

**i do not own twilight of any of the characters. i do own elle and will thou :**L

Will's P.O.V.

We got back to the house after hunting, the house smelt really good, strange, Kate was putting out some photo's I walked up to look, too curious that was me. There was a picture of six people all dressed in black and/or pink, with heavy pale make-up the girls all had thick black eyeliner outlining there eyes. They all had black hair, one girl caught my eye she was laughing and she was beautiful she looked just like Elle. It hurt my heart just to think about her but this girl looked nearly exactly alike although she was if it was possible more beautiful. This is impossible she died, I saw the body, but that's the family that was with her, maybe, wait what's that smell? Human? I span round and there she was wearing an outfit that looked so sexy it shouldn't be allowed. Her top clung to all her new curves, she didn't have an inch of fat on her that wasn't were it was supposed to be, I noticed well it was impossible not to notice that her bust was bigger, much bigger than when she was human and it had never been exactly small. She wasn't looking at me, she was talking about the other pretty blonde and a huge guy with deep maroon coloured eyes he was a newborn. The boy with the bronze hair had his arms wrapped around her, a felt a growl rise in my chest, but I stopped it, after all it had been thirteen years, and even though it killed me I had to accept the fact that she may have moved on.

When Elle finally looked at me I realised that her eyes too were slightly maroon, however they were almost golden, this fact should have repulsed me but it didn't how could she, the Tanya hugged Edward "excuse me" Elle said her voice sounded broken not as it had sounded a second ago, as soon as she had left my sight I heard her sob, "Tanya, you know she can read minds, that boy that she was in love with, the one that died was him" Edward cried. Pointing at me. "I'm sorry I didn't know" she responded sounding aghast. "No" I muttered realising that Edward was the mind reader that Tanya wanted she must have shown him something to do with me and Tanya she had asked me if this was alright earlier but that was before Elle had turned up. Nothing had happened with me or her but she said she would make something up. "Elle wait!" Edward and I shouted after her. We both ran after her, damn this Edward was fast, he was catching up to her finally but then she pushed of the floor and flew literally flew up into the sky, she was flying over the trees and out of my sight. Edward skidded to a halt. Punching the rock, he turned on me, "what was that" I asked.

"She flies but that's not important right now, she doesn't want to live anymore, she thinks you don't love her, we have to find her before she does something stupid"

"Like what were indestructible"

"Not if she goes to the Volturi and makes them kill her" he explained, I think my face got paler than it usually was, my angel, the love of my life thought I didn't love her and was going to kill herself because of it. I ran off after her.

I ran back to the house, I couldn't find her. As I entered the house I knew she'd been here the place was filled with her beautiful scent which was more potent and irresistible to me than any human blood. I ran upstairs only to see Edward sobbing tearlessly holding Elle's necklace, something was up. I followed her scent into my room and opened a book pulling out a letter, which read

'Sorry I had to leave, hopefully you'll find this in the future, and you will know that I never stopped loving you. I just wanted you to be happy. And it seems you are, with Tanya. But seeing you with someone else. It breaks my heart and I can't bear to see you again. It hurts too much, but I guess after you thought I died it was only fair that you moved on. I don't hate you for moving on. Im happy for you and I hope she makes you happy. I wanted to come back after I had changed, but you couldn't know what had happened to me. I was scared that you would hate me and fear me and being rejected by you because of what I was; it would have killed me. Also being near you would have been torture, I had to hold my breath while you said goodbye to me, but I caught some of your scent after you left, and you smelt so good. It took Carlisle, Esme, and Edward to hold me still long enough to get my thirst satisfied enough so that I didn't chase you down and kill you. I wasn't in enough control to see you. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed you. Then when I was strong enough I came back. Where I found out you had killed yourself. I stopped living. It took me so long for the pain to fade to the point where I could get on with my life. I must have got through 20ish human boys trying to get over you; they were disposed of easily, I think I killed a couple of them. I really became a bitch. I got in fights with a werewolf and nearly killed him twice, and just before I came here, I went to the battle lines in Germany to get revenge on the people that killed my father; I did it by breaking my vegetarian ways. I caught sight of myself in the mirror, and saw that I had turned into a monster. Edward helped me to get back to normal, and I went back to my vegetarian ways and then we came to see Tanya, where all the progress I had made was ruined because it was like losing you again.

I need to tell you.

I love you William Chatsworth, I always have and I always will.

Now I feel like I can do what I'm going to do next, im going to Voltera in Italy, I've lived my life and I don't want it anymore, im now not afraid to die, life's worse, don't blame yourself, I've had a long life trust me, well a lot happened in it and I wouldn't trade meeting you for the world but losing you isn't something I can deal with. Not again.

You're my world my everything and I never want to lose you again.

You make my world complete.

Love you x x x

I wrote you this the day after the accident in 1926. It's still true.

J'adore tu. X'

Oh god no! I ran out of the house moving faster than I ever had, her trail was fresh luckily she wasn't moving fast, then I saw her, "Elle stop" I shouted. She did thank god but then she spoke words that broke my heart "didn't you get my note, go home. Leave me alone"

"Elle I still love you"

"No you're just saying that so I don't kill myself, and I can't hear this anymore"

And she ran, I wasn't losing her again, so I ran after her shouting at her to stop she was faster than me. She was in heels, so how was she running so fast? I jumped landing on her pinning her beneath me, "I'm not with Tanya, never was, I love you and only you always have, and always will" before she could say anything more I kissed her passionately. And thank god she kissed me back. When we parted I didn't stop kissing her I kissed from her neck to her shoulder blades whispering "I love you" between each kiss. She rolled me over so she was on top, kissing my lips and saying "I love you" between each kiss. She pulled up, staring into my eyes. "God I love you" she said smiling a smile that made my heart leap and melt at the same time.

I got up sweeping her up into my arms again. "I love you too now let's go back, that Edward kid is crying". My angel laughed her beautiful bell like laugh and threw her arms round my neck burying her head in my chest. And I smiled for the first time since she had left. She had no idea how her touch made my heart sing, or how happy I was to have her in my arms. Or how her breath on my neck was sending waves of electricity up my spine. She took my breath away, she really was too beautiful for this world, I was surprised I was coherent when I was near her, I couldn't believe that after all this time she really wanted me. She seemed to have gotten even more outstandingly stunning, but I knew that happened with the change. I didn't deserve her, but I was way to selfish to ever even think about giving her up again. God I wanted her now. She struggled up wrapping her legs around me so we were face to face. "Edward can wait," she said and then kissed me passionately. My legs gave way and we tumbled to the ground, our lips still locked, we rolled along the forest floor each of us trying to gain control.


	3. Powers yours and mine

**i do not own twilight or its characters. elle and will i own sorry guys **

Elle P.O.V

We arrived home with the biggest smiles on our faces, our fingers interlaced, and leave in our hair; it felt so good to be truly happy again. I could breath properly, I was so in love. My dead heart seemed to be beating, I felt truly alive, and my heart was whole again. The next thing I knew a blur hit me scooping me up into the tightest hug ripping me away from Will. "EMMETT!" I screamed, he was sobbing into my chest, 'I thought your were gone forever' he thought he was obviously too upset to speak. "Im not going anywhere I swear, Emmett I won't leave" I promised, he put me down, then said "you best not" I laughed. Then I saw Edward, trying and failing to look in a stress, "you know you love me really Edward". His face crumpled and he ran to me hugging me as if he was never going to let go. I felt tears running down my face. 'Im sorry im so, so sorry!' I thought. He straightened up wiping away my tears. "You are not allowed to ever leave again, okay? I love you way to much" he told me. "I promise. I love you too," I hugged him again.

"Look thanks Edward for keeping her safe and alive well almost" smiled Will oh god he was perfect. "Its okay, thank you to for well stopping her" replied Edward. "It was a pleasure" Will said laughing at the double meaning. "Oh don't worry I know it was" the look on Will's face was priceless. "Mind reader" I said smiling at Will.

"We need to talk about powers" said Edward "meet in the living room in 10?" he asked.

10 minutes later

I was sat between Will's crossed legs on the sofa; Rosalie was sat leaning against Emmett's chest on the floor. Carlisle and Esme were sat on the love seat. Carmen and Eleazar were also sat on the floor and Tanya, Irena and Kate were sat on the other sofa and Edward was purposely sat in the arm chair so Tanya couldn't sit next to him. I could hear her thoughts she wasn't happy. "So ill start then. I have no powers unless you call abstinence a power, I can be in the room with and open cut, while im thirsty and be fine." Explained Carlisle. "I have no power either" said Esme.

"Nor me" voiced Tanya, Carmen, Irena and Rosalie.

"I don't have a power but I am exceptionally strong, even more so than usual newborns or so I have heard"

"that's true" said Edward "he's like nothing we have ever seen before, he took my arm off when he shook my hand the first time, anyway I have one power. I can read minds"

"I have a power too I can run an electric current across my skin, however its only in your mind, it can knock a human out and even knock a vampire down" said Kate.

"I am telecanetic, and slightly telepathic, i move things with my mind, i can control people, and sometimes read minds. Moving things is easy, but reading minds and controling people takes alot out of me, i dont know why" said Will. "I see how things work, including the mind so basically my brain learns new powers when someone with a power is near, I got Edwards first and I thought I was going mad, anyway, I remember the powers, and I also get faster when I am near Edward and stronger when I am near Emmett as my body mimics physical qualities too." I explained the Denali's looked stunned.

"So demonstrations?" asked Emmett he wanted to prove that Kate couldn't knock him down, "come on Kate do your worst" he challenged. Kate sprang to her feet and Emmett got up. "You ready" she asked? He nodded "do your worst little girl, give me your itty bitty electric shock." 'Elle do me a favour when I touch him make him feel a small electric shock' she touched him and Emmett barely moved when I shocked him. "I barely felt that" gloated Emmett.

"That wasn't me this is" and she shocked him with a high voltage he fell to the floor a few feet away. "How was that?" asked Kate smirking. Emmett got to his feet wincing, "you're good" he then shot me a glance, "you best not try that" he warned me.

"Okay guess ill demonstrate next" I said, "now trust me" I got up from Will's lap and went to sit in the middle of the room. I sat with my legs crossed "ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Everything in the room began to rise, including everyone in the room, I floated up into the air in a standing position with my palms facing the floor, my eyes suddenly blazed red with power and everything began to spin, faster and faster until everything was just a blur. Then it stopped suddenly, and returned to the floor. "that's a some of my physical powers" I explained, Will had never looked so ill in his life, he looked even more paler, he looked normal, he was Italian like me, so we looked like we had a permanent tan even now. However he currently looked as if he was going to throw up. "Anyway now I'll show you some of my mental powers". I started off easily not wanting to scare them, just giving them their hearts desires. Edward was sitting at his piano with a beautiful woman, a brunette but with no face I guess he didn't have anyone in particular in mind. Will was stood at the alter with a blonde, when she lifted up her veil I saw that it was me. He really couldn't be anymore perfect, his hearts desire was to marry me, something I was more than happy to do. I so wanted to kiss him, but I could wait. Emmett's was a bit less sweet, Emmett's started off the same of Will's marrying Rosalie, but then changed to their wedding night and its not something I wanted to see again, I was going to need therapy. I decided to show them how powerful I was, I entered all their dreams. "now ill show you how this power is something to be afraid of" I left and searched within them finding their worst nightmares, and then I made each one of them believe it was happening, most of them evolved around losing their love, but Tanya's was that she was trapped with a young man. The man was bleeding and the room was going dark, and she was moving closer to the man, she wanted his blood but she wanted him more, she was going to kill him she was drinking his blood sobbing over his lifeless body. She believed it was real and then I stopped, everyone gasped as they realised they were back. "I could lock you in your dreams or nightmares until you did what I told you to. I could make you believe anything because you wouldn't know any different. I could make you kill the one person that you loved"

They all looked shocked, and I went to sit back with Will, leaning my head against his chest, he leaned forwards and kissed my cheek, I felt so warm and happy, electricity coursing through my body at his touch, I felt incoherent. It was taking everything I had not to rip his clothes of right now, I wanted him, no I needed him. I smiled, one thought suddenly caught my attention, 'this interesting' thought Will, 'I never knew that I had that kind of effect on her' I forgot he could use other people's powers, I turned and saw Edward with the biggest smirk on his face, 'William Chatsworth, are you reading my mind?', I could practically feel the smile spreading across his face, perfectly. He was more beautiful than anyone had a right to be. 'Yes I am Miss Cullen is it now? And I think we should establish that you're the beautiful one around here, oh and it's taking all my control too'. We sat all of us talking for hours, until Will took me outside to show me the landscape. We didn't get very far.


	4. Promise to love me forever

**i dont own twilight or its characters :L sorry its short **

**_10__th__ April 1942_**

_Haven't written in a while, finding the love of my life kind of takes up a lot of my time, getting to know him again. What a perfect day. Will took me to Isle Esme, (Esme's island which Carlisle brought for their anniversary) we sat on the beach and watched the sun set, just before it dipped behind the waves, took my hand "Elle, I love you and I know I have already done this before but (he pulled out a velvet box) will you marry me?" he opened the box and there was a beautiful diamond ring, the band was silver and the diamond was intricately laced with amethysts. "Yes" I said quietly, _

"_Sorry, what was that I didn't quite catch that" he lied, but even though I knew perfectly well he had heard, I lent forward and whispered in his ear "yes". _

"_Yes?" he asked. _

"_Yes" I said staring into his eyes._

"_Yes?" he asked again a smile spreading across his face._

"_YES!" I shouted and I kissed him, lying on top of him. Ripping his shirt open and tracing patterns with my finger, he shivered with pleasure at my touch. He rolled me over sand getting all in my hair, but I didn't care, I was too in love. "You don't care?" he asked, responding to my thoughts, raising one perfect eyebrow. "No I love you and I don't care about ruining my hair"_

"_How about your dress?" he said tugging at my grey shift dress, it was cute but I was way to into the moment. _

"_No I don't care" _

"_Alright then" he scooped me up into his arms and began to walk towards the sea, oh crap no this dress was dry clean only, "no Will don't even think about it, no don't you dare!"_

"_You said you didn't care" he reminded me _

"_I know but I swear I'll"_

"_You'll what?" he said smirking, I wrapped my legs around him, rubbing lightly against him and he stopped heading towards the instead ran towards the cliff he stopped at the top "do you trust me?" he asked and without a second thought, without caring about what would happen I answered "yes". _

"_Good", he kissed me and jumped. _

**_12__th__ April 1942_**

_Went home today I am currently on the plane. Had to have a shower in the morning because there was sand everywhere, I got in the shower and spent an hour washing it all out of my hair, there is still some in there because I was rudely interrupted after an hour, not that I really minded the love of my life joining me in the shower. Anyway the plane is landing, I'll write again soon_

**_22__nd__ April 1942_**

_Got home from school today to find two visitors, called Alice and Jasper, they seem to be a couple a new one from what they tell us. They both have powers, Jasper can manipulate your emotions, he is tall, blonde, and covered in scars he is also very new to our way of life. He used to survive purely on human blonde. Alice is the total opposite, she says to have never tried human blood, she is very small 4ft something, with spiky short black hair, and every step she takes looks like a dance move. She can see the future a power which I am going to have to get used to. Strangely these two match perfectly. Edward is fuming however Alice has taken his room as theirs, when he argued she simply said' that this was the way it had to be and that what did he need a bedroom for emphasis on the bed part', he said 'you never know' to which she replied 'trust me I do'. He left very embarrassed. Poor Eddie, oops he heard that in my mind. Haha. I like them, Alice is like a breath of fresh air. To finally have another girl my age who loves this life. She has an addiction to shopping, not that I mind that, I love to shop and with a limitless bank account its heaven. Jasper and her are engaged and will be married before me and Will. She wishes to plan ours but wants to get hers over with first. We are moving from forks as soon as Will and I are married. Need to hunt write when something interesting happens. _

**_29__th__ April 1942_**

_Just a quick note. Emmett and Rosalie got engaged today. They will be married after me and Will. Alice's wedding plans going well. We found the perfect dress, white silk. It looks beautiful, on her Jasper is going to love it on her. He's a very lucky man. We will now move after Emmett and Rosalie are married._


End file.
